The Legend of Korra -- Chosen: The Others
by Greynova27
Summary: Four people. One mission; to aid Avatar Korra in her journey and in her efforts to defeat and bring down Amon. The catch? They're from two different time periods brought into the Avatar realm for this one purpose. Rated "M" for suggestive material later into the story.
1. Chapter 1 -- Introductions

**_Author's Note:_**

_To start off, this story is written by two people. It started off in the form of a roleplay but as time went on we realized it made a great story, the characters became well-developed and we wanted to share it with you. Any feedback will be appreciated as chapters are added. Once we have a good amount of positive notes, I will be uploading more chapters. Some of the story is edited from the original version we created together to create a better flow because granted, even though we write similarly, we needed to make sure it sounded like it was from one point of view. Thank you!_

_**Chapter 1 - Introductions**_

**_Bakers Point Apartments, Purdue University, West Lafayette, Indiana, 2012 A.D., Early Morning_**

The alarm clock went off and Simon reached over and hit the snooze button. He knew he set the alarm for 6:30 AM and he thought it was too soon. Groggily, he rolled over and embraced the other person sharing his bed. His eyes closed again and he sighed. At the same time, the eyes of Katsumi Matsumoto cracked open.

Kat, as she preferred everyone call her, looked back at the face of her lover. She, too, heard the alarm but unlike Simon was ready to get up. She had wanted to go to the big Asian culture festival in Chicago for almost all of summer break and she was happy that Simon was going to share in the experience with her.

She kissed Simon playfully. Simon's eyes opened again. "Hey," Kat said.

"Hey, gorgeous," Simon replied.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" she asked.

Simon yawned. "I will," he said, "but I didn't get much sleep last night. Not that I'm complaining."

Kat grinned, hearing that remark. "Well," she said, "How about I get some breakfast and, once it's ready, we eat, get cleaned up, and then we'll be awake enough to go?"

Simon smiled. "Okay." Kat got out of bed and retrieved a silk robe. As she fastened it around her body and left for the kitchen, Simon drank in the sight of her leaving before he fished a set of basketball shorts from off the floor and made himself decent.

**_Millenium Park, Chicago, Illinois, Early Afternoon_**

Sounds of traditional Asian music was all around the happy couple. They made their way through the various midways, sampling the cuisine and traditional crafts. They took in the sounds of bands as well as wandered through the festival.

Near the perimeter, Kat said, "I'm glad you came along with me. None of my previous boyfriends ever wanted to come."

Simon smiled and said, "I'm glad you wanted me to come along. I do love you, after all."

Kat rolled her eyes. "Simon Roberts, we did it last night. You're only this sentimental when you want some."

Simon chuckled. "I'm just playing around, Kat." He kissed her on the temple as they continued strolling along.

As they walked, something caught both of their eyes. Kat and Simon both glanced across the street and saw a figure in the alleyway. "You see that?" they asked each other almost simultaneously. The figure disappeared into the shadows. They have seen_ Alice in Wonderland _enough times to not follow strange creatures, but they still looked both ways and crossed the street. They ducked in the alleyway and saw no one there. There was no fire escape to speak of or any other means of exit.

"He's gone," Kat remarked.

"Yeah," Simon said, "and I know this sounds weird, but that guy seemed familiar."

"Yeah," said Kat, though they both knew they had never seen that guy before. "Maybe we should go..."

From the corner of her eye, she saw Simon fall onto his knees. Kat rushed to his side with a scream. "Come on, get up. Get-"

"I feel dizzy, that's all." Simon reassured her as he attempted to stand back up. He stumbled and fell back onto his knees, holding his head in his hands.

Kat soon felt the dizziness hit her as well. "But we need to get back… back to the... the festival." She watched as the world around her became black and that was the beginning of the journey neither one of them would ever soon forget.

**_The Streets of Munich, Germany, September 1st, 1941 A.D._**

"Diese verdammten Amerikaner sagen, sie wollen die Neutralität aber während unserer Art werden immer ermordet?*" Klause Lang whispered under his breath. "Ich denke, wir Fairness gegenüber den Blinden zu verlassen**,"

"Stop it!" Ingrid Maurer responded quietly but harshly enough to stop Klause in his tracks. "You know that if they hear you then we are going to be hurt, right? We could even be taken to Auschwitz with that behavior," She patted down her black coat, fixing her newly sewn Jewish star the Gestapo made them wear and stared up at Klause's face with her piercing blue eyes. "And, by the way, since you know English, it would be the preferred way to discuss such trivial matters without being in jeopardy," She started walking again.

Klause folded his arms, biting his lower lip in wonderment. His brown eyes stared at her in almost amusement. "You have never called me out on it in public before..."

"That is when we did not have our lives at stake, Klause," she interjected without looking back at him.

Before long, they started walking next to each other in sync, rushing to get back to their individual homes. The street lights were beginning to pop on as they passed them, signaling that the dark was almost completely here.

"My apartment is not that much farther away from here. If you want to stay tonight then you can. Everything is beginning to become more and more eerie as more and more of us are being captured," Klause glanced at Ingrid with a sad expression.

Ingrid shrugged her shoulders, pondering the invitation. "I think I will-"

"Hey!" a voice called from behind them. It was enough to frighten the two of them to a stop. "Sind Sie Jude? Sie sollen im Inneren jetzt sein!***"

"Do not turn around," Klause said and grasped Ingrid's hand. "Ich werde dich beschützen.****"

They started walking again and the voice continued shouting relentlessly behind them to stop. When they didn't adhere to the voice, footsteps were becoming louder and it wasn't just one pair. "Pick up your pace," Ingrid said, flashing her blue eyes back to see three Nazi soldiers breaking out into a run, shouting. "Klause, run!" she yelled, dropping his hand and cutting down an alleyway.

In a quick sprint, Klause followed across the road and into a dark alley. As he tried catching his breath, he noticed a dark shadow figure up ahead of them near a brick wall. "Ingrid! Do not-" he said out of breath. "They are -" he dropped to his knees, feeling his head become heavy and stars clouded his vision. "Do not... surrender."

Ingrid managed to make it a few more paces before she, too was down on the concrete. "I cannot..." she whispered, her voice quiet and shy. Her dark brown hair draped over her eyes as her head dropped in the gravel. Within moments, a force more powerful than even the Gestapo could produce, overtook them both, leading them down a newly constructed path. Little did they know that they would never be the same people again.

* Those damn Americans say they want the neutrality but during the time our kind are getting murdered  
** I guess we will leave fairness to the blind  
*** Are you Jewish? You're supposed to be inside by now!  
**** I will protect you


	2. Chapter 2 -- We're Where?

**_Republic City, 70 years after the Fire Nation War_**

* * *

Simon's vision returned to him and the blue sky came back into view, surrounded by three walls. _How did I get here?_ he asked himself as details returned to his fuzzy memory. Then he remembered Chicago, the festival, and the figure. He cautiously sat up, in case he still was too dizzy to walk on his own. Beside him, but still unconscious, was Kat. He patted her, hoping that they weren't mugged or otherwise harmed. Kat stirred and woke up.

"Simon?" she asked as the details came back as well, "Simon! Are you okay?"

"I think so," he replied, "You're not hurt, are you?" he asked.

"N-no," Kat said as she began checking her pockets as well. Everything seemed to be in order.

Simon quickly leafed through his wallet and said, "I think we're lucky," he said. "Any opportunistic bum would have robbed us."

"You're right," Kat agreed.

The couple stood up and silently agreed to return to the festival. When they reached the end of the alleyway, their relief gave way to confusion. "What the...?" asked Kat.

"Where did all those Model T's come from?" Simon asked no one in particular. "And those buildings look like pagodas!" The fashions they saw people wearing suggested some fusion between traditional Asian and early 20th century styling. Simon swallowed hard and took Kat's hand. It was clear they weren't in Chicago anymore. Cautiously, they stepped out.

"E-excuse me," said Simon as they approached a street meat vendor. "I think we're lost, can you help..." The vendor gave one look at the strange pair and suddenly decided to find a new place to set up shop.

As they turned to a pair of pedestrians, Kat cleared her throat and hoped her Japanese wasn't rusty. "、我々はいくつかの助けを必要と ;して下さい。*****"

The pedestrians gave an awkward look before dropping a couple of strange-looking coins and hurrying away. "Colonists. Why don't they just speak normally?" asked one of the two to the other.

Simon's confusion continued. "So they speak English..." he knelt down to grab the coins and held one up to examine it.

"Yet," Kat added, "everything's written in Chinese."

Simon looked over at Kat. "You know what this says?" he asked.

"Japanese, remember?" said Kat, shaking her head.

Simon sighed, "Well, at least we have some of the local currency. I just hope we can exchange some of ours and get some answers. And see if we can get home."

*****Please, we need some help.

* * *

A flock of birds flew by above Klause and Ingrid in a blank expanse of sky. When Klause came to, he was on his back. He stared above him at the sky for a moment, noticing how much bluer it looked compared to earlier that day. "Strange," he rose up and took out his pocket watch. It read noon. "That's even weirder." He looked around himself and almost went straight back to panic mode. "The Gestapo!? Did I get away? Did Ingrid -" he sprang onto his feet and looked around. This alleyway was a different color palette of bricks. "Where am I? INGRID!?" he shouted. He broke into a sprint.

Ingrid woke up around the corner, hearing her name being shouted. She gasped, holding onto her gold Jew star pendant. Her eyes darted around. Nothing looked familiar. "Klause!?" she yelled back and soon enough he barreled down the alleyway. He got onto his knees and set a hand on her shoulder, easing her to a sitting position.

"You okay?" he asked her. She nodded. "Genau wie Sie zu sein in einer Zeit wie dieser schüchterne*****," Klause muttered under his breath.

"Easy," Ingrid replied, feeling the pressure of his hand become firmer. "You don't need to squeeze a reaction out of me,"

Klause's mouth went to a pout as he let got of her, standing up. He looked down the pathway and noticed a bustling city outside of the walls. "I'm confused," he said. "If the Gestapo were right behind us, and now we're here..." he looked down at Ingrid, whom was still wearing her gold necklace and Jewish star proudly sewn on her pea coat. Deep in his heart he felt a bit pitiful for the position they were now in. "Let me help you up," he held his hand out for her to reach.

Ingrid grasped onto his hand and he pulled her onto her feet. Slightly dizzy from both the fall and from being pulled up so fast she tripped into his arms. As they stood like that for a good moment, she awkwardly pulled away, face beet red. "Sorry," she whispered, embarrassed.

Klause shrugged. "It's okay," he said. "Now, let's go into town and see where exactly we have ended up. Maybe they kidnapped us and then dropped us off in a different town or something."

They both walked side by side but realization they weren't anywhere near home hit when Ingrid pointed out, "They aren't wearing anything close to what we're wearing,"

Klause looked at his ensemble and glanced around the town. "You're right," he said. "Then where the hell have we ended up? Die Nazis haben einen kranken Sinn für Humor,******"

Ingrid gave a slight nod of agreement. Inside, she was panicking but knew if Klause knew, she would be thought of as weak. Therefore, as she always did, she kept her main thoughts to herself and left the topic neutral. "Wir sollten ihre Täuschung nun verwendet werden, aber irgendwie habe ich immer noch überrascht zu warden,*******"

Klause stopped in his tracks hearing her speak German. "You never respond to me back in German,"

Ingrid peered back at him with her stunning blue eyes. "Doesn't mean I don't speak the language from time to time."

*** **Just like you to be shy in a time like this.  
**** **The Nazis have a sick sense of humor.  
***** **We should be used to their deception by now but somehow I still get surprised.

* * *

Simon and Kat sat down on a curb, out of the way of any foot or road traffic as they assessed their situation. "I know your family has lived in Asian neighborhoods for years," Simon said, "You sure we didn't just get dropped off there?"

"I'm sure," Kat replied. "None of these streets are familiar." She swallowed, afraid for how long they must have been out to be kidnapped.

Simon grabbed a hold of her shoulders. "Hey," he said, "At least we speak the same language here. It won't be too bad." He glanced up and looked out into the harbor. He saw a figure in the distance. He got up and went to a nearby pay telescope.

Kat got up shortly afterwords. "What is it?" she asked.

Simon got out one of the coins and inserted it into the slot. He peered through and saw that the colossus in the distance was a statue of a bald young man, unlike anything he'd ever seen. "Do you recognize this?" he asked his girlfriend.

Kat peered through the telescope and shook her head. "No." The timer then ran out and she was forced to stand up and look back at Simon. "I've never heard of any statue like that," she said, now on the verge of tears. "Where are we?!" she shouted.

Simon stumbled back and bumped into someone. "Sorry," he said, not really paying attention to their looks. He then went back to his now crying girlfriend, trying to be the rock she needed at this moment. As Simon cradled Kat, he glanced through the crowd and spied something incredibly out of place. Two young people wearing attire straight out of _Schindler's List_. Simon couldn't help but chuckle. "This has gotta be a movie set or something," he said. "It's the only explanation."

Kat sniffled and looked over at the two Jews. Strangely, she calmed down at the sight of those two. "I don't recall there being Holocaust victims in Asia, though..."

Simon glanced over at Kat and shrugged. "Couldn't hurt to ask, though." Still holding Kat, Simon led the way to the couple. "Hello," he said. "We ended up here somehow and we're trying to get back to Millennium Park. Can you help us?"

Ingrid turned around to face the voices and stared directly at the man's eyes. Klause whispered, "Jede Idee, was zu ihnen sagen?*****"

Ingrid peered back at him and then answered the question. "Excuse him," Klause rolled his eyes. "To answer your question, well, we aren't really sure where we are, either." she let out a nervous laugh. "We were actually thinking we may have gotten dropped off by the Gestapo to another city along the way to Auschwitz. Any idea about that?"

Klause grabbed her arm tightly and fiercely said, "Was ist, wenn sie mit ihnen zu arbeiten und die nur verschraubt uns über?******"

She retaliated, "Sie sind nicht in Uniform, Klause! Sie sind genauso wie wir verloren. Für einmal, lass es mich für mich selbst sprechen*******."

Klause let go of her arm and sighed. He nodded briefly before directing his attention back to the pair to hear what they had to say.

*****Any idea what to say to them?  
******What if they work with them and that just screwed us over?  
*******They aren't in uniform, Klause! They're just as lost as us. For once, please let me speak for myself.


End file.
